


Bingo

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Visiting not very supportive family, off screen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Anna had learned, the hard way, that when Elsa was worried over something it was best to let her open up about it in her own time.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bingo

Anna had learned, the hard way, that when Elsa was worried over something it was best to let her open up about it in her own time. Forcing her got nowhere and tended to have the side effect of making Elsa clam up more. So when Elsa came home not even noticing the large batch of fudge brownies she had baked, well she knew something was up. The only question was what.

If she just happened to be a bit more clingy than usual then who knew why? Instead she cuddled, letting Elsa curl herself around her as she played on her phone. She just pretended that she hadn’t noticed the drastic change in mood. Though it was a good sign that Elsa had finally noticed the brownies when Anna had devoured some. 

It only took half an hour for Elsa to speak, low and hesitant. 

“My parents want to meet you.” Anna placed her phone down, wiggling until she was face to face with Elsa on her belly. Anna beamed, she had never gotten to meet Elsa’s parents. It had been something Elsa had clammed up on severely and she had taken the hint. 

“Oh cool. Sure. Absolutely. When?” Anna’s head nodded up and down as she smiled in excitement. This was great! This was awesome! Elsa buried her face in Anna’s belly, mumbling. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that great or that awesome.

“Uh, Elsa?” Anna ran her hand through her hair and Elsa slowly pulled away. 

“Tomorrow? But… They’re… conservative.” Anna blinked at Elsa’s explanation. What? Oh, well. That explained a lot. A very much a lot. Anna’s face scrunched as she booted those thoughts out of her head. It was such short notice too.

“Wow. Uh okay. Do you still want to…?” Anna saw Elsa’s face and couldn't exactly think of what to say about it. It looked defeated. Like she had already resigned herself to suffering. “Don’t feel obliged to go, we can just not go.”

Elsa gave her a weak smile in return, “My… mother is trying. She wants to be in my life but she… I’m her only child and she missed out on a lot of my life. I don’t know what happened, but she’s trying.” 

They laid there for a while, Elsa shoving her nose back into Anna’s belly while Anna stared at the ceiling. Just trying didn’t mean somebody was forgiven like that. But it seemed that there was no avoiding it. Not if Elsa wanted to try too. 

However she noticed there had been no mention whatsoever of her dad. Which wasn’t so great a sign. Unless he was dead, then oops. Still not a good thing. But what if he was alive? Elsa hadn’t said he was trying. Man, so this is what it is like to go into something knowing it’ll crash and burn.

“We should make a bingo board.” The announcement startled Elsa out of her moping on her stomach. Enough that she looked up, all wide eyed and adorably confuzzled. 

“What?”

“A bingo board. Put on all the cliche shit and some not so cliche shit. See what gets said. Like, your mom actually being able to call me your girlfriend.”

“I… I’ve been trying not to think about it.” 

“Since we’re going anyway it could be at least one highlight. You know, like preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. Plus do you know how funny it would be if I could get your dad to say something random like I don’t know… supercalifragilistic?” 

“Why?”

“Because it would be funny. And if it is funny it isn't nearly as scary.” Anna shrugged, “And we can talk over what things have you worried. Like at what point do you want me to blow that popsicle stand? Should we have a getaway driver at the ready?” 

Elsa snorted, but she didn’t place her face back into hiding. Now she was thinking, which was better then her moping and worrying herself into a tizzy. One was a lot more constructive than the other. Elsa thought on it for a moment before nodding, “Okay, so a bingo board?”

“Yesssss.” She had so many ideas and such little time to convince Elsa to go along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting your SO's parents can be nervewracking enough without bringing prejudices in.


End file.
